Тоска
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Año Nuevo, nada que hacer, nadie con quién estar. Todo parece transcurrir con normalidad y apatía ese año para Unity... hasta que encuentra la manera de pasar Noche Vieja en medio de una casualidad... (AU)


**Тоска**

(rus. _Toska_, anhelo, añoranza, vaga inquietud, nostalgia)

.

.

.

Para Scarlet, _ya que nos gusta jugar con presente, pasado y futuro…_

_._

_._

_._

_Si yo no puedo ser feliz, quiero consagrar toda mi vida a la felicidad de mis semejantes._

Nikólai Gógol.

.

.

.

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse…"_

_._

_._

_._

Otro año más, otro más de frente a su soledad, más que una causalidad era ya una forma de vida, una especie de necesidad que no le reconfortaba pero que al menos lo mantenía a flote, sin el compromiso diario de ver a una sola persona y tener que decirle un te quiero o un te amo, por costumbre y compromiso… quizás su verdadera naturaleza era esa, la de encontrar un placer sádico en estar solo.

Daba igual, no iba a tirarse a llorar como una maruja sentimentaloide, al menos no todavía.

Empinó la copa de champagne, se bebió hasta la última gota, todo de un trago, algo que rápidamente fue catalogado como deleznable por parte de su padre, era el tipo de cosas que definitivamente no haría un ruso de buena cuna… según él. Unity tuvo el descaro de sonreírle y levantar la copa vacía, moviéndola cadenciosamente entre los largos dedos. Su madrastra, Katrina, simplemente se conservaba en un cómodo punto neutral con su eterna sonrisa de botox aderezada de Coral #13 de _Dior_, los ojos verdes medio acuosos, producto de años y más años de delineador negro a conciencia hasta la última célula de los párpados, le contemplaban distante, parecía analizar en silencio cada una de las reacciones de Unity y también las de su padre.

La verdad es que desde que él había decidido estudiar Teatro, y posteriormente, cuando su vida y todo lo que en ella existía, se había convertido en algo del dominio público, la relación, de por sí fría con su padre, se volvió más tirante aun.

Así habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo más saludable para todos era verse de vez en cuando… en las fechas importantes y nada más. Por eso estaban reunidos ese Año Nuevo, comiendo en un buen restaurante en Londres, terreno neutral, ni en la extravagancia de Nueva York, ni en la bulliciosa Madrid, en Londres…

—Sea pues, ha sido un gran año para todos, creo… entonces, si me lo permiten… tengo algunos asuntos que atender, papeles y de más… —se disculpó Unity, retirando la servilleta de las piernas y dejándola sobre la mesa.

—¿No vas a abrir el regalo? Lo ha escogido Katrina —dijo en tono autoritario y seco su padre.

El joven tomó la caja, la abrió despreocupado y observó el par de gemelos en oro blanco con un discreto diamante.

—Hermosos, gracias —susurró mientras guardaba la caja en la bolsa de su abrigo—, tengo que irme, lo siento, ha sido maravilloso verles y saber que están bien.

Fue con lo que cortó antes dar la vuelta y marcharse, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quién ir… era sencillamente que no le apetecía pasar una velada aburrida… no era la primera vez que pasaba Año Nuevo solo, embriagándose por ahí. Además, con los medios cazándolo como lo hacían últimamente, esforzándose para obtener algo de su vida privada, algo que él nunca les daba, necesitaba encerrarse en algún lado.

No, no era la primera vez…

.

.

.

"_sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias…_"

.

.

.

Regresó al que fuera su departamento, cuando estudiaba en la _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art_, estaba limpio y ordenado, procuraba mantenerlo así, algunas veces al año regresaba a él para pasar un tiempo meditabundo.

Encendió la luz de la sala, se sacó el abrigo de invierno y después, se dejó caer en el sillón, encendió la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal, aburrido, a toda prisa, apenas deteniéndose a ver qué había en las imágenes… hasta que algo llamó su atención… estaba por volver a cambiar con el mando… pero no lo hizo.

Un volcán de fondo, uno con actividad, rodeado de humo y de algunas emanaciones de lava… un hombre hablaba al micrófono, decía algo referente al calentamiento global y la actividad volcánica… en realidad no estaba poniendo atención… sólo estaba observándolo minuciosamente, casi con esmero… una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de una manera enigmática.

Regresó años atrás, cuando ese hombre que estaba al micrófono hablando con nerviosismo, era un adolescente, con el mismo tipo de corte de cabello, alborotado… "_melenudo_", como le decía él, los mismos gestos torpes cuando se equivocaba al hablar, ese continuo tocarse la nariz al estar ansioso… seguía casi igual… casi… con la ventaja, o maldición, de que ahora, casi diez años después… era arrebatadoramente atractivo, el tipo de embrujo animal que poseían los de su clase… los condenados mediterráneos…

—Vaya —pronunció, para llenar el silencio mientras absorto lo observaba.

Estaba en el mismo lugar… en Londres. A veces pensaba que ellos dos tenían una especie de conexión extraña que acababa por ponerlos en el mismo lugar… cada cierto tiempo, como un ciclo que se repetía, en medio de las tragedias de sus respectivas vidas, como había sucedido una vez, cuando a los dos los habían abandonado… y como siguió pasando a lo largo de los años, que de una manera u otra, coincidían.

Justo un Año Nuevo, uno que celebraron antes de que él se graduara de la preparatoria, le había regalado un juego de anillos, uno lo conservó para sí, y otro lo conservó él, Defteros…

Tomó el móvil entre los dedos, todavía conservaba su número, la última vez, unos tres años antes, se habían visto, intercambiaron números, como siempre hacían, "por si acaso"… se preguntaba si sería el mismo número… deseaba que lo fuera, lo deseaba con una precipitación tal que cualquiera pensaría que su necesidad de soledad se había disipado para convertirse en un híbrido entre nostalgia, inquietud… todo junto.

Envió un mensaje.

"_¿Sigue siendo tu número?_"

Segundos… sólo segundos… habían pasado unos segundo cuando recibió la respuesta "_Sí, sigue siendo, ¿cómo estás?, hace tiempo que no sé de ti, me acorde porque estaba comiendo unos…_", una larga perorata acerca de un postre empalagoso, con pelos y señas acerca del sabor y la textura, como antes… como siempre… había personas que no cambiaban, que no se inmutaban del paso del tiempo, de la vida.

Se rio. Unity se rio a carcajadas al leer aquello.

No le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar en dónde estaba hospedado, una llamada aquí, otra allá, mientras contestaba irónicamente esos mensajes, en menos de veinte minutos ya se había enterado de que Defteros estaba medio solo, que su hermano se había marchado molesto, que su primo estaba quién sabe dónde, que un amante ocasional no le había llamado, que se sentía arrojado a la deriva y que no fueron divertidas las entrevistas que le hicieron… que iba a cenar probablemente pavo…

"_Un año nuevo estuvimos juntos, ¿te acuerdas?_", le había mandado entre la horda de mensajes que amenazaban en convertirse en una especie de colitis en el móvil. El moscovita no contestó más, dejó el mensaje como leído.

.

.

.

"_El hilo se puede estirar o contraer…_"

.

.

.

Estaba cayendo la noche, era tarde, pero no daban todavía las doce, aun no era media noche, algo más animado, se puso en pie, tomó el abrigo cubriéndose, salió del departamento dejando el televisor encendido; la algarabía en la calle le recibió, la gente empezaba a congregarse en casas, restaurantes, en todos lados para recibir el Año Nuevo, y él… estaba simplemente deambulando por las calles de Londres, de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, sólo caminando en el frío con los recuerdos de su adolescencia y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro… con el anhelo aletargado de un tiempo que ya había pasado y que no volvería más.

Horas después tomó el móvil para contestar, minutos antes de la media noche, con el estómago vacío porque no se había preocupado por cenar nada más que un café comprado en uno de esos establecimientos de autoservicio que hay en todos los rincones del mundo.

"_¿Por qué no te asomas al balcón? Los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar, guapo_." Escribió en el teclado del móvil al mismo tiempo que empezaban a llegar los mensajes de felicitaciones y parabienes de algunos amigos.

Defteros Lambrakis no contestó, pero lo había leído, la puerta del balcón del hotel se abrió, vio la figura nítida del hombre moreno que se quedaba recargado en el barandal mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales que a las doce en punto empezaban a iluminar el cielo… sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el maravilloso espectáculo del cielo nocturno iluminado…

Hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en un globo de cantoya que iba subiendo poco a poco por el cielo, encendido, elegante, llevaba una pequeña cola hecha con papel color rojo… sólo se concentraba en el ascenso del globo que iba elevándose muy cerca de dónde él estaba…

.

.

.

"_pero nunca romper…_"

.

.

.

Defteros había vuelto al mismo recuerdo que él, cuando ambos eran mucho más jóvenes y habían hecho volar globos de cantoya en esa fecha, después de haberse prometido no olvidar… sólo eso, no olvidarse, pasara lo que pasara con sus respectivas vidas y futuros…

"_Estoy viendo un globo de cantoya volar_", le respondió el griego.

"_Yo te estoy viendo a ti…_", fue la respuesta de Unity quien se encontraba en la acera de enfrente recargado en el muro, embebido en la imagen del hombre, ya no niño, que estaba observando el globo que se elevaba y empezaba a convertirse en una lucecilla más.

Defteros se volvió hacia todos lados, girando la cabeza tanto como le era posible, tratando de adivinar en dónde estaba el ruso, hasta que finalmente le vio con el mismo porte elegante y desenfadado de siempre, con el cabello falto de pigmentación que le caía por hombros y espalda… y la misma sonrisa socarrona… pero que íntimamente sabía, era cariñosa.

Le saludo con la mano, como si nada.

"_Te veo ¡No me dijiste que estabas aquí, en Londres!, el globo es tuyo… ¿verdad?_"

El moscovita se volvió a reír mientras leía el mensaje, se mordió los labios.

"_Hay sujetos como tú, que suelen enredar los hilos rojos del destino… por eso hay personas que tardan en encontrarse… pero… al fin y al cabo acaban encontrándose…_", le escribió de vuelta.

Lo vio entrar de nuevo a su habitación… antes de que empezara a caminar para regresar a su departamento, poco después el griego lo alcanzo a la carrera, descalzo… se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos y salió corriendo, lo jaló por el brazo y lo hizo detenerse, luego lo observó a detalle, seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, seguía oliendo a peligro… Unity siempre había olido a peligro latente.

Después lo abrazó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que bien pudo haberle roto algo, o de menos asfixiarlo, el moscovita correspondió a su abrazo de una manera más sosegada, pero con el mismo afecto que no había menguado aun después de tanto tiempo.

—Nunca lo olvidé… los globos… todo —confesó el griego.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hice…

—_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper_… —parafraseó el joven de piel morena mientras se envolvía cómodamente en los brazos del ruso…

En sus recuerdos… y con la idea de que algo más poderoso que ellos dos… los empujaba una y otra vez a encontrarse siempre, y quizás… eso sucedería toda la vida, pero no quería pensar en el futuro… sólo quería el aquí y el ahora…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
